Quand Akashi organise un anniversaire
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'un certain brun, et le capitaine de Rakuzan compte bien le surprendre.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no basket ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de son coéquipier shooteur, qui était aussi son petit-ami. Et il voulait que la soirée soit parfaite, inoubliable. Il avait déjà tout préparé.

Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, Akashi rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la classe. Ils avaient entraînement de basket, soit, la soirée allait attendre encore un peu. De toute façon tout était déjà prêt. Il rejoignit donc les vestiaires du gymnase, aussi calme qu'à son habitude, et se mit en tenue pour l'entraînement.

L'entraînement se passa bien, tout le monde se donna à fond. Akashi était satisfait de l'équipe, et partit sous la douche pour se changer. Il prit son temps, attendant un peu son coéquipier et légèrement stressé, il ne savait pas encore quelle réaction aurait le brun devant sa surprise. Il s'habilla lentement dans les vestiaires, et sortit devant le gymnase attendre son compagnon.

Quand Reo arriva, Seijuro se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Sei-chan, il ne fallait pas.

-Ne proteste pas et viens.

Le roux entraîna son compagnon derrière lui jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée où les attendaient une limousine. Il le fit monter à l'intérieur avant de s'installer à côté de lui, et le chauffeur démarra. Akashi n'avait rien à dire, il avait déjà donné ses instructions le matin même.

Reo était surpris, c'était rare que son petit-ami prenne de telles initiatives. Il le suivit donc docilement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui préparer. Et quand ils arrivèrent, il descendit de voiture pour regarder autour de lui. C'était un quartier de luxe, à n'en pas douter, au vus des devantures de magasin très riches et les vitrines affichant des marques toutes plus extravagante les unes que les autres.

Il n'était cependant pas au bout de ses surprises. Dès que Seijuro s'éloigna, il le suivit et glissa sa main dans la sienne discrètement, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il ne posa aucune question et suivit silencieusement son compagnon, qui l'amena jusqu'à un restaurant renommé plutôt spacieux. Il donna son nom à l'entrée, et aussitôt le serveur les guida vers une table pour deux, dans une alcôve les séparant des autres clients par des panneaux de bois sculptés.

Ils étaient donc dans une certaine intimité, avec le menu du restaurant dans les mains. Reo le parcourait des yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait prendre, tandis que son compagnon avait déjà fais son choix. Il finit par se décider et reposa le menu sur la table.

-Tu es déjà venu ici Sei-chan ?

-Oui, avec mon père lors d'une réunion avec des employés de son entreprise. J'avais apprécié l'ambiance des lieux, et je m'en suis souvenu quand j'ai décidé d'organiser notre soirée.

-Merci beaucoup Sei-chan, ça me fait très plaisir.

Reo sourit à son petit-ami avant que le serveur ne vienne prendre leur commande. Ils attendirent ensuite l'arrivée du repas, et le brun en profita pour embrasser le roux. Et une fois servis, ils mangèrent calmement, prenant leur temps tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils prirent ensuite des desserts glacés.

-Sei-chan, tu es adorable tu sais ? C'est vraiment gentil de faire tout ça pour moi.

-De rien Reo, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon petit-ami.

Reo tendit le bras et passa une main dans les cheveux carmin de son compagnon. Ils terminèrent leur dessert puis Akashi alla régler la note. Ils sortirent ensuite dans la nuit fraîche, main dans la main.

-Reo, tu peux passer la nuit hors de chez toi ?

-Il me suffit de prévenir mes parents.

-Alors c'est réglé.

Seijuro laissa le temps au brun d'envoyer un message à ses parents avant de l'emmener avec lui, le guidant dans le quartier jusqu'à un hôtel quatre étoiles. Reo écarquilla les yeux quand ils arrivèrent devant, en comprenant que son compagnon comptait bien y entrer.

-Sei-chan … ?

-Oui Reo ?

-Tu comptes finir la soirée ici … ?

-Bien sûr, tu ne veux pas ?

-Si si ! Je suis juste vraiment surpris.

Seijuro lui sourit et entra dans le hall de l'hôtel. Un réceptionniste les accueillit aussitôt, et le roux n'eut qu'à donner son nom pour qu'on leur apporte le passe d'une chambre déjà réservée. Il ordonna qu'on leur monte une bouteille de champagne avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Reo le suivait sans un mot, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'il reprit ses esprits.

-Sei-chan … ?

Seijuro posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

-Ne dis rien Reo.

Seijuro passa sa main derrière la nuque de son compagnon, l'obligeant à se baisser avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils interrompirent leur baiser quand le room service toqua à la porte.

-Votre champagne monsieur.

L'employé de l'hôtel posa le seau contenant le champagne au frais sur la table ainsi que deux coupes avant de les laisser seuls. Seijuro ouvrit la bouteille et remplit les deux coupes avant d'en tendre une à Reo qui la prit.

-Bon anniversaire Reo, je t'aime.

-Merci Sei-chan !

Reo fit un grand sourire, comblé, et passa son bras libre autour des hanches de son compagnon, sa main trouvant sa place au creux de ses reins. Chacun trempa ses lèvres dans son verre, s'embrassant régulièrement entre deux gorgées de champagne, jusqu'à ce que la soirée se termine au lit.

Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?


End file.
